The present application generally relates to an adjuster assembly, and more particularly, to a control cable adjuster. Adjustable steel cables, such as, for example, fixed length braided steel cables, are utilized in a variety of technologies. The amount of slack, or tautness, of such cables is often adjusted through the use of cable adjusters. Moreover, cable adjusters typically adjust the length of a conduit of the cable adjuster that is positioned at an end of the cable or inline between the two ends of the cable, which changes the length of the cable that extends out an end of the cable adjuster. Often, by increasing the amount of cable that extends from an end of the cable adjuster, an operating tautness of the cable may be increased.
Cable adjusters often utilize a jam nut to at least assist in maintaining the cable adjuster at a particular length, and thus the cable at a particular tautness. Moreover, when a cable adjuster is set at a particular orientation, that orientation of the cable adjuster may be generally locked or otherwise maintained through the engagement of the cable adjuster with a jam nut, as well as by tightening other portions of the cable adjuster. Typically, wrenches are utilized to tighten/untighten the jam nut against the cable adjuster, as well as for adjusting relative positions of other portions of the cable adjuster. However, over time and/or through the use of the associated machinery, the locking force the jam nut exerts on the cable adjuster may be reduced, such as, for example, the jam nut becoming loose from the cable adjuster. For example, operation of associated machinery may produce vibrations along the cable that may be transmitted to the cable adjuster and/or jam nut. Over time, such vibrations may loosen the locking engagement of the jam nut to the cable adjuster, which may allow for changes in the length in the cable adjuster that may adversely impact the operating tautness of the associated cable.